


HAI UN FELINO IN ME

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec sposati, divertente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec si considera una persona adattabile e pronta ad ogni evenienza, ma questo...lo mette davvero alla prova.Ovvero:La volta in cui Alec fu trasformato in gatto.Per @annabane





	HAI UN FELINO IN ME

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pickin' Up On That Feline Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956949) by [j__writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes). 

> Quando mi è capitata sottomano questa storia ho deciso che non potevo fare altro che tradurla. L'ho letta tipo dieci volte e ogni santa volta ho riso come una pazza. Spero che faccia ridere anche voi.
> 
> Una storia di Jackie @j__writes - grandissima autrice sia nell'angst sia nel fluff :)

Due giorni.

Alec doveva rimanere in missione due giorni, invece ha già finito, si trova a tre isolati dal loft e sta già maledicendo questo lunedì. Quella che doveva essere una faccenda da poco, l’inseguire uno stregone sospetto attraverso Brooklyn, è diventata una questione molto più complicata di quanto Alec si aspettasse. Avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa e lasciare che Jace si occupasse di questa missione, ma questo significherebbe che ora ci sarebbe lui, in questa situazione, e Alec non vuole neppure immaginare in che modo orribile sarebbe andata a finire.

Alec si considera abbastanza equilibrato, adattabile, una persona che sa ricavare il meglio da ogni situazione. Questa cosa rappresenta una sfida per tutto ciò che conosce di se stesso.

Scivola per le strade di Brooklyn, insinuandosi fra la gente e cercando di non farsi calpestare. Sa che i newyorchesi sono degli stronzi maleducati – cacchio, anche lui lo è, ma è stato quasi schiacciato tre volte nel giro di un isolato, ed è davvero sul punto di mordere il prossimo tizio che gli si avvicinerà.

Sa che avrebbe dovuto continuare ad inseguire lo stregone. Avrebbe dovuto proseguire la missione ma pensa che essere stato trasformato in un fottuto gatto sia una scusa sufficiente almeno per i prossimi due giorni. Un bel gatto tigrato scuro con una folta coda, per essere esatti. Ed essendo il Capo dell’Istituto, Alec può decidere da sé di prendersi dei giorni liberi.

_Ancora un isolato._

Zampetta sull’asfalto, si infila fra le auto parcheggiate guardando da entrambi i lati. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è diventare una vittima della strada. _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, coraggioso soldato, Capo dell’Istituto, deceduto sul campo_. Causa del decesso: un taxi. Non farebbe una gran bella figura sulla sua lapide nella Città di Ossa, in mezzo a tutti gli altri guerrieri caduti.

Non ci sono auto in vista, quindi si butta in avanti, col cuore che batte forte . La strada appare assai più ampia del solito, ma riesce ad attraversare senza danni e si avvia di buon passo al loft.

Si sente orgoglioso di se stesso. Non è probabilmente passata neppure un’ora ed è già quasi a casa e Magnus saprà che si tratta di lui e lo farà tornare Alec in men che non si dica. Canticchia soddisfatto tra sé ma alle sue orecchie risuona come un tenue miagolio – davvero una strana sensazione.

Con la coda dell’occhio percepisce un lampo grigio e si blocca, il pelo ritto sulla schiena. Le sue dita fantasma fremono per afferrare l’arco. Se si tratta di un demone, è fregato. Nel vicolo si sente cadere uno scatolone e Alec si abbassa a terra, strisciando lentamente. _Deve_ controllare. E’ uno shadowhunter, è il suo lavoro.

La sua attenzione è attirata da un lieve grattare e le sue orecchie fremono al rumore, individuando alla perfezione il punto da cui il suono proviene.

_Ehi, questi sensi da gatto sono davvero utili. Potrebbe farci l’abitudine_.

Un altro lampo di grigio e subito dopo eccolo che balza, volando attraverso l’aria e sguainando gli artigli, gettandosi sul topino. E’ come se il suo corpo si stesse muovendo per istinto, la mente completamente vuota, fino a quando ha l’animaletto stretto fra i denti e nel suo petto fiorisce una sensazione di orgoglio.

_Un regalo per Magnus,_ pensa, allontanandosi dal vicolo e continuando a dirigersi verso il loft.

Si blocca di colpo. Improvvisamente consapevole dell’odore di un ratto di strada nel naso e nella bocca.

_Aspetta un attimo. Che cazzo sta facendo? Magnus detesta i topi e Alec ne ha uno in bocca e sta per portarglielo? Ma dove ha la testa? E aspetta, Alec ha un topo in bocca?_

Lascia cadere il corpicino con un conato di vomito e poi si lecca velocemente le zampe per togliersi dalla lingua, grazie alla sua pelliccia,quel saporaccio di topo di fogna.

“Ehi, gattino, stai bene?”

Il pelo di Alec si rizza di nuovo e lui balza all’indietro quando vede una signora in tuta chinarsi per prenderlo.

_E no eh, cacchio, signora_.

Soffia, e la signora si scosta velocemente, le braccia al di fuori del suo raggio d’azione. Lui approfitta di quel momento per svignarsela. Se potesse ridere nella sua forma gattesca, riderebbe proprio in quel momento. Davvero un semplice soffio fa tanta paura alla gente? Improvvisamente, Alec si sente potente, in questo corpo di micio. Non deve pesare più di tre o quattro chili, e però si sente potente lo stesso.

Il palazzo del loft è finalmente in vista e lui è stanco. Si riposa un attimo presso il muro di mattoni, prendendo fiato prima di tentare di saltare sulla scala antincendio e di farsi le centinaia di gradini fino a casa sua.

_Sarà meglio che Magnus si faccia trovare a casa, o giuro su dio…_

Adocchia la scala e il cassonetto accanto. _Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile._

Salta con facilità sul cassonetto, agita il sederino e fa il balzo successivo fino alla scala. _Tsk, troppo facile._

Affronta la scala e comincia la lenta salita lungo i tanti pianerottoli. Si scopre a pensare se questo è ciò che devono fare tutti quei gatti che Magnus vizia sul suo terrazzo per conquistarsi quelle ciotole di latte che lui lascia fuori per loro. Una ciotola di latte non sembra valere molto la pena di una simile faticata, Alec dovrà far presente a Magnus di procurare qualcosa di meglio per i mici. Tipo una scatoletta di tonno, o qualcosa di più del latte. Se si fanno sto culo tutti i giorni, porca miseria se se lo meritano.

Arrampicarsi su per la scala antincendio gli offre l’opportunità di curiosare dalle finestre dei loro coinquilini. La vecchia signora che vede spesso andare e venire dall’atrio è seduta alla finestra fumando una sigaretta, mentre la dolce melodia di una canzone di John Lennon si riversa fuori. Mentre Alec passa, lei gli fa un sorriso e gli passa una mano sulla schiena, quando sale il gradino. Lui _potrebbe_ soffiarle e farla smettere, ma c’è qualcosa di tenero in quel tocco. Sembra sola, e pare desiderare di toccarlo, quindi la lascia fare.

Alla finestra successiva, Alec scorge qualcuno che sta facendo yoga, ripiegato nella più contorta delle posizioni.

Gli altri tre piani sono privi di interesse, finestre chiuse, stanze vuote.

Il loro terrazzo è vuoto e Alec si prende un minuto per stirarsi le zampe, prima di appiattirsi contro la porta finestra.

Vede Magnus attraversare la stanza e miagola.

Suo marito si ferma a metà strada e si volta a guardarlo. Alec miagola di nuovo, girando in cerchio e alzando una zampa per grattare il vetro. Magnus si avvia verso la finestra e Alec miagola eccitato.

_Sì!_

Alec sapeva che Magnus non lo avrebbe lasciato lì fuori.

“Ehi, tu! Sei nuovo?” gorgheggia Magnus.

Alec avrebbe piacere di farsi coccolare ma davvero ha bisogno di liberarsi di questo corpo di gatto, così miagola un’altra volta ed entra nel loft.

Magnus sussulta. “No, no, no, torna qui!”

_Cosa? _Alec si volta a guardare Magnus che fa per scacciarlo. Sente il cuore accelerare i battiti e scappa, infilandosi sotto il divano al di fuori della sua presa.

_Ma neanche per sogno. Non è possibile che Magnus lo stia cacciando via, vero?_

Magnus fa schioccare la lingua. “Ehi, micio micio…”

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, o almeno pensa di farlo, non sa se i suoi occhi di gatto possano roteare. _Ma i gatti roteano gli occhi?_Chissenefrega, lui sta pensando di rotearli e le sue palpebre doppie stanno fremendo ed esprimendo esattamente quello che Alec vuole esprimere, e cioè incredulità e nervosismo.

_Come osa Magnus cercare di attirarlo con quella vocina dolce quando sa benissimo che sta solo cercando di mandarlo via?_

Alec sbuffa, il che suona più tipo un miagolìo incazzoso di gola.

“Vieni fuori. Non voglio farti del male”.

_Sì, certo. Non è che Magnus sia così rassicurante come vuole essere._

Può darsi che Alec non ricavi molto da questa esperienza, però almeno capirà meglio la situazione dei gatti randagi che incontrerà in città. Bisogna lasciar loro spazio sul marciapiede, non si deve cercare di prenderli in braccio a sorpresa, bisogna mostrar loro affetto se sembrano gradirlo, e forse è meglio non far balenare loro l’idea che gli si possa fare del male – anche se li si vuole rassicurare – perché sembra che la cosa sortisca proprio l’effetto opposto.

Magnus si allunga per prenderlo da sotto il divano, e Alec si sistema giusto qualche centimetro al di fuori della portata di quelle mani.

Non ha intenzione di muoversi di lì. Non fino a quando Magnus non si sarà allontanato abbastanza per permettergli di dimostrare che è lui, e non un qualunque gatto randagio.

“Non volevo farlo ma tu non mi lasci scelta” dice Magnus.

Alec rizza le orecchie. _Fare cosa?_ Non appena percepisce la gentile carezza della magia di Magnus che lo avvolge e lo tira fuori dal suo nascondiglio gli si solleva il pelo sul collo.

_Che cazzo, non vale!_ Magnus gioca sporco.

Alec miagola sollevato a mezz’aria mentre Magnus lo guida con cautela fuori sul balcone. Sulle sue labbra c’è un sorrisetto tenero, ma trionfante e Alec strizza gli occhi.

_Dannato traditore._

Magnus lo adagia gentilmente sul terrazzo; le porte che danno verso l’interno della casa sono chiuse e lo stregone schiocca le dita, evocando una piccola ciotola di latte caldo.

“Beviti un po’ di latte”. Sorride ad Alec e lui si avvicina alla ciotola, dando una leccatina di prova per assaggiare.

Non ha mai saputo che il latte caldo fosse così buono. Lo lecca tutto avidamente, infischiandosene quando Magnus lo gratta dietro le orecchie.

“Non ti ho mai visto prima. MI chiedo da dove vieni” dice Magnus ad alta voce. Distoglie lo sguardo e Alec gli lancia un’occhiata. “Diventerai uno dei nuovi gattini del terrazzo?”.

Alec vorrebbe ridere. _No, proprio per niente_.

“Sei un bel ragazzo, lo sai?”

Alec miagola, finita l’ultima goccia di latte. E’ una frase che ha già sentito prima. Magnus lo chiama sempre “bel ragazzo” nonostante le sue proteste. E sebbene dovrebbe protestare anche adesso, in realtà gli piace molto.

Magnus canticchia contento e continua a coccolarlo – le dita che gli grattano la schiena su e giù. Ad Alec piace vedere Magnus così, contento e in pace a casa loro. Gli ha detto che voleva prendersi un giorno di vacanza per “ricaricarsi”, e il fatto che stia usando il suo tempo libero per fare compagnia ad un micio qualunque (che solo per caso succede sia suo marito) gli ricorda quanto sia fortunato ad avere nella sua vita qualcuno di così speciale. Un potente stregone che raccoglie e ama gattini randagi.

Mentre Alec sente gli occhi chiudersi lentamente, Magnus si china, sussurrando in tono di scusa “Mi spiace, devo andare adesso. Fai come se fossi a casa tua”. Non ha neppure il tempo di protestare che Magnus è già dentro casa, la portafinestra chiusa dietro di lui, e porca miseria, Alec ha perso la sua occasione! Accidenti a Magnus e alle sue stupende grattatine dietro le orecchie. E’ un qualcosa che Alec deve valutare in seguito, quando non sarà più un gatto, perché era mezzo addormentato e non aveva idea che Magnus possedesse una _simile_ magia nelle dita.

Quando fa per avvicinarsi alla portafinestra, sente il pancino brontolare. Non è fame, è fastidio e movimento doloroso e… dà una rapida occhiata tutt’attorno nel terrazzo, individua il grosso vaso di una pianta e ci si avventa.

_Magnus, ti prego, non odiarmi per questo._

Terminata l’imbarazzante e complessa avventura intestinale, Alec torna davanti al vetro della finestra. Deve assolutamente dire a Magnus di piantarla di dare latte ai gatti ospiti. Quella roba, per quanto deliziosa, è del tutto inadatta al pancino felino.

Magnus non si vede da nessuna parte e Alec può solo pensare che sia rintanato nel suo ufficio o a letto o chissà dove diamine, potrebbe anche essere uscito per un po’, in fondo è il suo giorno libero.

Sospira attraverso il naso e si avvicina ai loro mobili da giardino, accoccolandosi su una sedia per schiacciare un pisolino in attesa che Magnus faccia ritorno. Alec non è mai stato uno da pisolini, non ha tempo per esserlo, ma…beh…non è esattamente una persona adesso, e non ha niente di meglio da fare, così si stiracchia, sbadiglia, a si addormenta rapidamente.

Si sveglia di soprassalto al rumore di qualcosa che cadendo si fracassa all’interno del loft e istantaneamente i suoi sensi di shadowhunter/felino sono alla massima allerta. Corre verso la porta sul retro, fa un balzo e sbatte contro il vetro. Fa male, ma si scuote, muove un paio di volte il nasino contuso e poi guarda dentro, vedendo Magnus che corre trasportando un calderone.

Batte con le zampe sul vetro e aspetta.

Magnus si avvia verso la cucina e Alec ancora aspetta.

Passano più o meno altri dieci minuti e Alec sta per darsi per vinto quando vede Magnus transitare di nuovo per il salotto, senza calderone, e allora gratta di nuovo sul vetro con maggiore energia.

Magnus lo vede e lo saluta con la mano, mentre la sua espressione sorpresa si scioglie in un sorriso intenerito.

Alec grugnisce fra sé. Non è _questo_ quello che voleva. Vuole che Magnus apra la dannata porta!

Gratta di nuovo il vetro e poi miagola.

Magnus prende il telefono ignorandolo.

Alec miagola ancora, più forte, questa volta, e gli pare che il suono che produce somigli più ad un pianto scocciato che al tenero miagolìo di prima. Miagola ancora. E ancora. E continua finché Magnus sbuffa dal suo posto sul divano e lo fissa.

Alec agita la coda. Non ha intenzione di interrompere il contatto visivo, né di rinunciare.

Magnus riporta lentamente lo sguardo sul telefono, così Alec miagola di nuovo.

Prima che il suono termini, Magnus è in piedi e si sta avviando verso di lui.

_Cazzo, era ora!_

La porta si apre scivolando sulla guida. “Ma cos’hai da fare tanto chiasso?” sibila Magnus.

Alec gli fa i suoi migliori occhioni dolci e miagola ancora. Un piccolo miagolìo assolutamente tenero, se può dirlo. E funziona. Magnus gli sorride.

“Hai fame?”

Alec fa di nuovo il miagolìo tenero.

“Vuoi un po’ di latte?”

Miagolìo scocciato.

Magnus spalanca gli occhi e Alec entra lentamente nel loft, sbirciando dietro le spalle per vedere se sta per usare la magia su di lui. Sembra che a questo punto tutto vada bene, e allora si avvia dritto in cucina, con Magnus che lo segue, avvicinandosi alla dispensa e grattando sulla porta.

“Come fai a sapere dove teniamo le provviste?”. Magnus aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre la porta.

Alec dà un’occhiata in giro. La dispensa è pressoché vuota. Non c’è bisogno di scorte quando Alec non è a casa e Magnus può schioccare le dita per procurarsi qualunque cibo desideri. Miagola dolcemente. Un suono triste persino per le sue stesse orecchie, ma ha davvero fame e non vede l’ora di un buon pasto.

Magnus lo raccatta da terra fra le sue braccia e Alec si irrigidisce a quel movimento improvviso, ma Magnus si è messo quella colonia che ad Alec piace tanto e così si accoccola fra quelle braccia, strofinandogli il naso sul collo e facendolo ridacchiare.

“Ehi, mi fai il solletico!” dice, avviandosi al divano.

Alec lo lecca e Magnus ride ancora più forte.

“Okay, questo fa _davvero_ il solletico!”

Posa Alec accanto al divano e schiocca le dita facendo apparire vicino a lui un piattino di tonno; Alec si lecca i baffi. Non ha mai annusato niente di così delizioso in vita sua.

La serata trascorre in un piacevole silenzio; l’unico suono che si percepisce è quando Magnus accende la TV. Dà un’occhiata all’ultimo programma che lui e Alec stavano guardando assieme e Alec fa del suo meglio per lanciargli uno sguardo aggressivo, perché farebbe meglio a non guardare le puntate senza di lui. Hanno un accordo su questo.

Magnus sospira, brontola qualcosa fra sé e cambia programma.

_Ah, non lo vuole guardare senza di me_, pensa Alec.

Si arrampica in grembo a suo marito perché ne è follemente innamorato e vorrebbe davvero dirglielo in questo momento. Ma non può, così si accontenta di sollevarsi sulle zampe, appoggiarle sul petto di Magnus e leccargli la punta del naso.

Magnus ride. “Sei proprio un gattino dolce”. Lo gratta sotto al mento. “Voglio tenerti e farti i grattini tutto il tempo!”.

_Possiamo metterci d’accordo_. Alec miagola. Si farà grattare il mento molto volentieri da Magnus, se è quello che desidera.

“Ti darò un nome – comincia Magnus, spezzando il silenzio – Mefistofele!”.

_Macchecazz…_

“E per soprannome, Mefisto”.

Magnus sta sorridendo così teneramente che Alec non ha cuore di odiare completamente quel nome.

“Penso che piaceresti ad Alexander. E gli piacerà anche il nome”.

_Sbagliato. Solo che Alexander ti ama così tanto che sopporterà di essere chiamato come un dannato demone. Ma onestamente, Magnus, cosa cazzo ti è venuto in mente?_

Magnus se lo mette accanto e continua a fargli le coccole, muovendo la mano dal mento alla testa, e Alec chiude gli occhi. Va bene. Si farà piacere il nome. Non che rimarrà gatto per sempre, così lascerà che Magnus si goda il suo gatto demone da terrazzo per stanotte.

C’è una strana vibrazione contro la gamba di Magnus, che sta cullando Alec verso il sonno. Gli basta un attimo per realizzare che è _lui_ ad emetterla. Sta facendo le fusa. _Le fusa_. Ed è una strana sensazione, piuttosto soddisfacente, bisogna dire, come un’espressione fisica di felicità che lo rilassa completamente.

Si lascia attirare nel sonno, ascoltando appena i suoni del programma che Magnus sta guardando. Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma si rende conto che ad un certo punto Magnus sbadiglia e si alza, tenendo Alec contro il petto.

“Shh, ora ho bisogno che tu mantenga un segreto, ne sei capace?”

Alec solleva la testa e fa le fusa in risposta.

“Adesso ti lascerò dormire nel letto con me, però Alexander sarà di ritorno fra un giorno o due, quindi poi dovremo smettere. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto”.

Alec rotea i suoi occhi da gatto e continua con le fusa. Magnus è sempre così teatrale, gli sta parlando come se stessero per cominciare una torrida relazione amorosa, invece che lasciar dormire nel loro letto un gattino randagio. Cosa che ad Alec non dispiace – solo perché sa di non essere un semplice gatto randagio – ma adesso è curioso di sapere quante volte Magnus lo ha fatto con i gatti del terrazzo quando lui è in missione di notte.

Un altro argomento da tirare fuori quando sarà tornato se stesso.

E a proposito di ciò, deve proprio trovare il modo per fargli arrivare il messaggio. Ha un po’ perso di vista la faccenda oggi, con tutte quelle coccole e grattatine sotto al mento. Ma domani – Alec si stira e poi si arrotola vicino a Magnus nel loro letto – domani troverà il modo di dimostrare a Magnus che lui non è davvero un gatto.

\--

Ci sono molti suoni che Alec riconoscerebbe anche nel sonno. E il suono della risata di Jace è uno di questi. Si è risvegliato troppe volte sentendola, e ora è passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta, e sta per uscire dalla camera per domandargli che bisogno ha di capitare nel loro loft alle prime luci dell’alba, ridendo come un maniaco.

Alec si stiracchia, preparandosi a fargli il culo, e poi si ferma al sentire il pelo fargli il solletico lungo la schiena.

Si immobilizza. E’ ancora un gatto. _Merda_.

Batte le palpebre e si guarda intorno nella stanza, che è vuota, e non capisce come ha potuto dormire senza accorgersi che Magnus si è svegliato ed è uscito.

Balza giù dal letto, atterrando con grazia sulle quattro zampe, un’abilità incredibilmente utile e quasi da shadowhunter.

Trova Jace e Magnus nel soggiorno. Jace è seduto sul divano, e ride con le mani premute sul petto. E Alec non capisce che cazzo ci sia di tanto divertente al mattino presto. Si dirige verso il fratello, si siede e aspetta che la pianti con quella risata cretina.

Jace prende fiato, si asciuga gli occhi e lo guarda. “Uh, Magnus?”

“Sì?” risponde lui dalla cucina.

“Quand’è che vi siete presi un gatto?”

Magnus sbuca con la testa da dietro l’angolo e sorride luminoso. “Oh! E’ solo un nuovo micio comparso ieri. L’ho lasciato entrare per la notte e non mi sembra tanto ansioso di andarsene”.

Jace gli sorride.

Se Alec potesse sbuffare e ridere in quella forma, lo farebbe. Jace è talmente mieloso coi gatti.

“E’ carino” dice Jace, e fa per accarezzarlo.

_E no eh? Ora basta!_ Ha lasciato che Magnus lo tenesse in braccio e lo coccolasse. Che gli grattasse il mento e dietro alle orecchie. Ma Jace? Col cavolo. Preferirebbe morire che farsi coccolare da Jace per fargli poi scoprire chi era il gatto.

Alec ritiene che sia il momento giusto per esercitarsi con le sue nuove capacità. Aspetta fino a quando la mano di Jace è a un pelo dal suo naso e soffia. Forte, e per buona misura inarca la schiena col pelo ritto e l’aria minacciosa.

Jace ritira la mano di colpo tenendola a sé. “Be’, accidenti, il tuo nuovo amico gatto è una iena”.

“Mefisto? Una iena? Non essere ridicolo, è un angioletto”.

Alec si pavoneggia e poi si lecca la zampa, lisciandosi il pelo.

“Mefisto?”

“Mefistofele. Mefisto in breve. Carino, vero?”

“Stai cercando di convincermi che il tuo gatto è un angelo quando gli hai dato il nome di un demone?” dice Jace, incrociando le braccia. Socchiude gli occhi in direzione di Alec e tenta di avvicinarsi di nuovo. E Alec soffia – di nuovo.

“Ehi! Ma non la smette di soffiarmi!”

Magnus entra nella stanza, porgendo a Jace una qualche pozione. “Be’, allora semplicemente non gli piaci”.

Jace sbuffa e prende la pozione. “Allora il tuo gatto ha gusti pessimi”.

Alec fa un passo in avanti e soffia ancora verso Jace, mentre Magnus scoppia a ridere vedendo Jace indietreggiare.

“Vattene, signor super Shadowhunter”. Magnus agita la mano verso Jace e chiude la porta del loft dietro di lui.

“Tu – dice, rivolgendo la sua attenzione ad Alec – Che c’è? Jace non ti piace?”

Sfortunatamente, Alec ama quell’idiota ma gli piace anche far casino con lui. Altrimenti che ci stanno a fare i fratelli maggiori/migliori amici, no?

Magnus ridacchia. “Non è così male una volta che l’hai conosciuto. Ma devo dire, soffiargli sembra appropriato come primo incontro con lui”.

Magnus schiocca le dita e di fronte ad Alec compare un’altra ciotolina di tonno. Il suo pancino brontola. In effetti potrebbe fare un po’ di colazione, prima di cercare il modo migliore per convincere Magnus che lui non è davvero un gatto, bensì suo marito, da ben tre anni ormai.

Alec continua a mangiare quando il telefono di Magnus suona e lui risponde con un “Buongiorno, Isabelle”.

Alec giurerebbe che la sua famiglia parla con Magnus talvolta più di quanto non parli con lui stesso.

Sta leccando gli ultimi rimasugli di tonno quando percepisce il tono della voce di Magnus diventare più dolce, e preoccupato.

“Cosa intendi dire che non è rientrato? Da quanto?”

_Oh merda_. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che avrebbero chiamato Magnus per primo. Vorrebbe schiaffeggiarli perché lo stanno facendo preoccupare così tanto, ma d’altronde, è suo marito, ed è il suo contatto in caso di emergenza…

“Capisco – borbotta Magnus – e avete tentato con un messaggio di fuoco?”

Magnus annuisce e si morde l’unghia del pollice, il che è un chiaro segno di agitazione.

Alec si guarda intorno. Ci dev’essere qualcosa che può usare per mostrare a Magnus chi è.

Gli miagola, e Magnus lo ignora.

“Okay, prendo qualcosa di suo per tracciarlo. Ci vediamo all’Istituto fra un attimo”. Magnus riappende e, in quello che appare un tentativo disperato, fa una chiamata a quello che Alec suppone sia il suo numero.

Magnus sembra così inerme, in questo momento, il viso struccato, ancora in vestaglia e vestito da casa, senza collane al collo e anelli alle dita.

Anelli.

Alec corre in bagno e balza sul mobile. Accanto al lavandino c’è un piattino con dentro la fede di Magnus. Che se la toglie solo per la notte. Alec la prende fra i denti e poi torna di corsa in soggiorno, dove Magnus ha preso una delle giacche di Alec appese dietro la porta.

Lascia cadere l’anello ai suoi piedi e miagola – quel miagolìo forte e scocciato che ha scoperto ieri – perché deve fare qualunque cosa per attirare l’attenzione di Magnus.

“Non adesso”. Magnus schiocca le dita e la portafinestra del terrazzo si apre in un gonfiarsi di tende. “Fuori, fuori”.

Alec miagola e prende di nuovo l’anello fra i denti. Poi tocca la gamba di Magnus con la zampa.

“Davvero non ho tempo—“

_Magnus, mi spiace davvero tanto di dover fare questo, per favore non odiarmi._ Lascia cadere l’anello e gli morde la gamba.

Magnus grida e finalmente lo guarda. Alec raccoglie ancora velocemente l’anello fra i denti e spalanca gli occhi verso il marito.

_Ti prego, ti prego, cerca di capire._

“Ma perché dovresti – Magnus fa una pausa, le sopracciglia aggrottate – Mefisto - comincia cautamente - perché hai il mio anello?”

Alec lo posa e poi lo spinge col naso. Un movimento, pensa, che non è da gatto, ma da umano, così magari il suo intento sarà chiaro.

Magnus si inginocchia e raccoglie cautamente il proprio anello, infilandoselo al dito. Guarda Alec con curiosità e allunga la mano.

Alec guarda l’anello e poi Magnus, incontrando il suo sguardo mentre appoggia la testa nel suo palmo e lecca la fede.

Magnus sussulta. “A-Alexander..? Sei tu..?”

Alec miagola.

Lo sapeva che Magnus avrebbe capito.

“Non può…non puoi…sto diventando matto, Mefisto?”

A sentire quel nome Alec sospira. _Andavamo così bene, tesoro. Perché tiri di nuovo fuori quel nome?_

Magnus ridacchia. “Mi sento assolutamente scemo, ma questo era proprio un sospiro da Alexander, se mai ne ho sentito uno. Dammi un minuto. Non ti muovere”.

Alza un dito e Alec si siede. I gatti non ti danno retta di solito, quindi questo dovrebbe essere abbastanza convincente – sicuro.

“Isabelle – Magnus è di nuovo al telefono – Penso di averlo trovato. Dammi dieci minuti e ti richiamo?”.

Magnus annuisce e si dirige in ufficio. “Credo che stia perfettamente bene. Se mi sbaglio – guarda Alec – be’, allora sto diventando matto e dovrò trovarmi un hobby”.

Saluta rapidamente e va a sfogliare velocissimo un libro di incantesimi. Annuisce e borbotta fra sé mentre scruta le pagine. Con un colpo secco chiude il libro e torna verso Alec.

“Okay, Mefi – cioè, Alexander, proviamo”. Esita per un secondo prima di mettersi a salmodiare qualcosa sottovoce e agitare la mano in un fiotto di magia blu.

Alec sente un improvviso calore. Si guarda e vede le proprie mani – normali mani umane – poi la sua divisa nera da shadowhunter, con la spada angelica ancora nel fodero alla coscia.

Magnus sussulta, e si copre con la mano la bocca spalancata.

Alec si alza in piedi e si spolvera il sedere e il retro delle gambe. “Tesoro, sono a casa”.

Magnus emette un piccolo strillo e Alec ride, attirandolo in un abbraccio. “Lo sapevo che avresti capito”.

“Tu…tu…eri tu il gatto?”. Magnus finalmente ritrova la voce e lo fissa.

“Posso davvero dire che è stata un’esperienza da ricordare”.

“Ma cosa diamine è successo?”. Magnus stringe le braccia attorno alla vita di Alec e lo bacia nella curva del collo.

“Lo stregone che stavo inseguendo, penso che abbia trovato un modo divertente per liberarsi di me”. Scrolla le spalle. “Avrebbe potuto fare di peggio, suppongo”.

“Oh mio…” Magnus non finisce la frase perché Alec lo bacia sulle labbra.

“Ho avuto voglia di farlo fin da quando sono arrivato ieri – dice, respirando nel piccolo sospiro di Magnus – Beh, non quando mi hai dato il nome di un demone”.

Magnus sussulta visibilmente. “Quanto a questo…”

“Mm-mm…Ho qualcosa da dirti”.

Magnus si raddrizza.

“Primo, quando non sono in casa normalmente fai dormire gatti randagi nel nostro letto?”

Magnus fa il broncio. “Potrei averlo fatto un paio di volte. Ma solo con quelli buoni”.

Alec ride e scuote la testa. Non c’è frammento di lui che possa essere arrabbiato o anche solo appena seccato con Magnus per questa cosa.

“Secondo, perché diamine hai dato ad un gatto un nome di demone?”

“Era..una cosa carina?”

“Tutto qui?”

Magnus annuisce. “Esatto”.

“E va bene, ammettiamolo”.

“Altro?”

Alec si gratta il mento. “Altre tre cose”.

Le labbra di Magnus si curvano in un sorriso. “Sono tutt’orecchi”.

“Grattatine sotto il mento e dietro le orecchie”.

Magnus inarca un sopracciglio e fa una smorfia, guardando Alec con l’aria di dire _prego, continua_.

“Dovremmo farne un’abitudine”.

Magnus annuisce. “Consideralo fatto”.

“E poi, non dare più latte ai gatti. Posso parlare per loro conto quando dico che non va bene per il loro stomaco”. Alec fa una smorfia di dolore e si massaggia la pancia.

“Oh – Magnus spalanca gli occhi e guarda sul terrazzo – i miei poveri piccini”.

“E infine..”. Alec tossicchia e poi butta fuori il resto. “Non guardare dentro il vaso grande”.

La testa di Magnus scatta verso di lui. “_Cosa..?_”


End file.
